


【SN】补档

by c_beta



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_beta/pseuds/c_beta
Summary: 双性鸣年差
Kudos: 20





	【SN】补档

宇智波佐助半躺在沙发上，一只手里拿着刚刚接手的案情档案，一只手里捏着已经燃尽了一半的烟。他深深地吸了一口，吐出一个长长的烟圈。烟雾缭绕中他看到有张脸在他眼前渐渐清晰。

漩涡鸣人屈起右腿的膝盖插在佐助和沙发接触的空隙之间，他的一只手抓住沙发的椅背，而另一只手则撑在佐助头旁边的一侧。他的上半身伏在空中，以一种半圈抱的姿势凌空在宇智波身前。

他的脸贴近宇智波佐助，张开嘴，嘴唇呈现出小小的椭圆形，他把佐助吹出的烟吸进嘴中，还未扩散开的烟柱像瀑流一样消失在他的喉管，在肺部弥散灼烧，最后鸣人剧烈咳嗽了起来，烟雾熏得他只能半眯着眼睛。

“为什么要逞强？”佐助伸手将烟摁断在茶几上放置的烟灰缸里。

这是鸣人从欧美青春伤痛电影里学到的，叛逆的青年情侣坐在废弃的操场或者随便什么地方，彼此向对方嘴中吹烟，他只是想尝试一下这种颓靡又暧昧的感觉。

他摆了摆手，低下头将唇贴上佐助的唇，尼古丁的苦涩味道还停留在两人的鼻息之间。

鸣人的话语在唇齿间消融，他含糊不清地说道，“今天是周末，你怎么又在看档案。”

“不然呢？”佐助嘴里这么问着鸣人，但他还是把手中的资料放在了桌子上。空出的右手虚虚圈在鸣人一侧，他知道鸣人总有办法从沙发或者床上滚到地上。

“做点别的。”鸣人执起佐助的左手，舌尖舔弄着他纤长的手指，从光滑圆润的指甲舔到略带薄茧的手心。佐助感觉到鸣人口腔内部温暖湿润。

“我的左手中过枪。”

嗯？他不明白佐助为什么突然说起这个。

“所以没有什么力气。”他想劝他不必白费“口舌”。

但鸣人没有停下，他的嘴里仍然含着佐助的两指。

“你不需要用力，你只要摸摸我就好。”

鸣人放过佐助已经沾上莹莹口水的湿润手指，他把身体向后撤，手顺着佐助的腰线摸到裆部。

好吧，佐助就知道事情会变成这个样子。

鸣人把头埋下，伸出舌头，隔着黑色的裤子舔弄佐助的性器，口水将深色的布料濡湿，鸣人看到佐助的胯下已经鼓涨了起来。

“唔，你硬了。”鸣人伸手摸了摸，已经变得滚烫。

佐助把头靠在抱枕上，两手交叉遮挡住眼睛，“人是会说谎的。”

“身体也会吗？”

“……”

“那你喜欢我吗？”

“如果我说不呢。”

“那你就是说谎。”

鸣人才不相信。他解开佐助的腰带和裤子的拉链，把他已经勃起的阴茎掏出。鸣人伸出舌头从根部开始舔弄，将整个柱体舔湿，舌尖时不时戳进龟头处的马眼刮骚着，手指则抚摸两个沉甸甸的球体。阴部黑色稀疏的体毛刮蹭到他的脸上，鸣人感觉痒痒的。他的鼻腔里都是成年男性浓厚的荷尔蒙的味道。这是他第一次主动给别人口淫，但他有信心会做好。

从佐助这个角度看过去只能看到舔弄他性器的猩红舌头和鸣人时不时看过来的眼睛。微微眯起的蓝色眼睛里好像蒙了一层水汽，佐助能感觉到男孩身上像小野猫一样的兽性。

鸣人将完全勃起的阴茎含在嘴中，又湿又滑的口腔挤压着敏感的龟头，鸣人像吮吸糖果一样吮吸着肉棒。粗大的阴茎把他的嘴完全撑满，口水顺着嘴角的缝隙流下。鸣人一只握不过佐助的阴茎，所以他用两只手扶住，他感觉到阴茎上的筋落在他手心跳动。他试图来一个深喉，但龟头还未戳到喉咙他就产生了一种几欲干呕的感觉。

“好了，不要勉强。”佐助摸了摸鸣人的头，然后扣住他的下巴，将阴茎从他的嘴中抽出。他坐起身，亲了亲鸣人湿润的嘴唇，将手伸到他的腋下，把他抱转着掉了个身子。

鸣人趴在佐助身上，和佐助头尾相反。鸣人好像意识到了佐助要做什么，脸一下变得通红，脸上猫须状的胎记似乎像真的一样在微微颤抖。

佐助褪下他松松垮垮的裤子，他甚至听到佐助看到他印有鸣门卷的内裤时轻轻笑了一声，这使他更加羞忿。

佐助的手隔着内裤抚摸他的会阴处，像是在描摹它的形状。鸣人感觉到那个闭合的器官好像在慢慢变得湿润，渗出的爱液濡湿了内裤。

“自己摸过这里吗？”佐助伏在鸣人身上，轻轻咬了咬他的耳朵，在他耳边问道。他看不见鸣人的脸，因为鸣人把头埋进了手臂里。

他小幅度点了点头，随后意识到佐助可能看不见，于是他从喉管中闷出一个“嗯”字。

“告诉我。”佐助的手指伸进内裤中开始揉弄那个湿润的缝隙。

“洗澡的时候，还有……”他感觉到佐助的手指挑开肉唇，开始向内部探寻。经常握枪的右手布满细茧，磨得他又疼又爽。

“还有什么？”

“还有睡觉前，我会夹腿……”鸣人彻底抛弃了羞耻心。这是他无师自通的技能，在某个青春期躁动的夜晚和被子摩擦时偶然探索到的可以让他瞬间快乐的方法。

佐助抽出手，把鸣人的内裤脱下，他低下头观察这个不该长在男孩身体上的女性器官。这不是他第一次看到，之前在照片里就见到过，但这是他第一次近距离观看甚至是触摸。

性器官似乎已经完全成熟了，像是温室里正在开放的花卉。挺翘的阴茎下是饱满的阴户，因为刚才的揉弄，阴唇向两边绽开，甚至能够窥见里面殷红色的内壁。小巧如红豆的阴蒂也因肿胀充血而立了起来。粘腻的淫液正从那道裂缝中流出。

鸣人的胯被猛地往后一拉，屁股被摆成了翘起的姿势，还没反应过来他嘴里就突然短促地“啊”了一声，他感觉到有什么温热湿润的东西贴上了他的女穴，他回头看了一眼，眼前的认知差点让他晕了过去，佐助竟然在用舌头舔他。

佐助的舌尖卷弄着小小的阴蒂，有时含住它，有时用牙齿轻轻咬弄。鸣人感觉两腿间变得暖融融的，有一种不可遏制的冲动从身体深处向外涌动，然后小穴吐出一拨汩汩流动的液体。

佐助向两边掰开他的肉唇，舌头伸进阴道内部，花穴猛地一缩，不知道在抗拒入侵的舌头，还是在挽留求它深入。花穴内部潮热逼仄，佐助的舌头模拟性交的动作一进一出。

他正在被一个比他大16岁的成年人舌奸，而且是个警探——这个事实让鸣人脑子里嗡嗡作响。他承认他每天晚上做着16岁男孩在夏夜里都会做的梦，但当这狂野的预言之梦真正发生时他才意识到成年人的性爱和被子里的小偷小摸是多么不同。

他整个人都软了，上半身趴在佐助身上，他把头从手臂里抬起，看到佐助挺立的阴茎就在眼前。他不想只有自己爽，也不想认输，他握住佐助的性器重新舔弄，端口处渗出的几滴前列腺液被他舔干净。

一时间客厅里只有黏渍的水声和鸣人的喘息声。直到他自己都觉得女穴深处已经被舔操得完全松软了佐助才放过他。

佐助把他扶正，脱下他上半身套着的宽大t恤，然后从茶几下面的抽屉里拿出避孕套。

“你也要脱。”就当他准备撕开包装时鸣人对他说道。

佐助看了一下自己，除了阴茎露在外面其他部分都被衣服遮得严严实实。他想，这样确实不好，不像是在做爱。

他伸出手把衣服脱掉，然后甩下裤子，他把刚拆开的避孕套套在阴茎上，他很久没用过这玩意儿了，但保险措施还是要做好的，尽管他不知道男孩会不会怀孕。

毕竟和16岁未成年你情我愿的做爱或许不犯法，但如果不小心致使未成年人怀孕就说不准了，况且他没有忘记自己是个公职人员。

鸣人看着佐助的身材和那个地方，低头和自己比较了一下，然后有些绝望地在心里想，这到底是个体和个体的差异还是未成年人和成年人的差异。如果是后者，说不定成年后他还有机会弯道超车。

佐助注意到鸣人在发呆，在这个时候发呆。

“你想用什么姿势？”他开口点醒了他。

鸣人回过神来，佐助又问了一遍，这次鸣人几乎都没有思考，脱口道，“我想你抱着我。”

佐助微微挑了挑眉，这在做爱时根本不算一个要求，这几乎是自然而然的事，但他决定满足他。

“你自己坐上来。”

他把身子往后撤，两只手撑在身旁，等待着。

鸣人用膝盖挪到佐助身前，他跨坐在佐助的腿上，一只手握住佐助的粗大阴茎，一只手掰开自己的臀瓣，但穴口的淫液太过黏腻顺滑，硕大的龟头戳了几次都没戳进去。支撑他的小腿在颤抖，头上也开始冒细汗。他抬头看了佐助一眼，发现他也不好过，他的眉毛正微微纠结在一起。

他听到佐助叹了一口气，然后他宽大的双手伸过来托住他的屁股，向两边微微掰开他的花穴。鸣人空出的两手握住佐助的阴茎慢慢地探进紧窄的阴道口，硕大的龟头蹭得他有点痛，他深呼吸了一下后继续吞吃佐助的阳具。

龟头进去后他好受多了，肉唇像是开合的小嘴，翕动地吮吸着柱体。当肉棒插进内部时，穴内的肉壁自动攀附在阴茎上，摩擦、碾压，而与此同时更多的淫液被带了出来。

当阴茎完全进入体内时他停下来轻轻喘息，感受到那玩意儿完全把他身体撑满，但这次佐助并没有等他。他掐住鸣人的腰开始快速地抽插，阴茎抽出时总会带出几许嫩肉。红艳的小穴紧紧地箍着佐助的阴茎。

鸣人耳边传来令人羞耻的情色水声，他知道这是他阴道里不断分泌的液体导致的。佐助操地一下比一下深，有几次鸣人都以为他要将擦着唇口的阴囊也操进去。

鸣人觉得自己在一艘狂风巨浪里航行的船上，仿佛下一妙就要被甩出去，他只能抓住船上唯一的桅杆。他抱住佐助的脖子，身体贴在一起，他把头埋在佐助的肩窝，被操地只能在他耳边哼哼唧唧的叫着。

操了几百下后佐助的动作变慢了，他把掐在鸣人腰上的手拿开，改成抱住他的背。他抬起鸣人的脸，发现他眼角攒聚了几滴泪，他把泪水舔干，然后亲了亲男孩的嘴唇。男孩和他交换了一个笨拙又渴望的吻，他的舌尖闯进对方的口腔，舌头彼此纠缠着，不停地翻搅吮吸。

佐助觉得这个吻里混杂着好多种味道，尼古丁、淫腥、荷尔蒙，甚至是水果硬糖的味道？

“你吃什么了？”佐助结束了这个吻。

“啊，吃了你的……你的……”鸣人不明白佐助为什么逼他说这种话，他有些说不出口。

“不是”，佐助意识到他误会了，“我是说，之前。”

“泡泡糖，葡萄味的。我的口袋里还有，如果你想要的话。”

“现在还不需要。”他的阴茎还插在鸣人体内，他开始缓缓律动起来，鸣人的轻哼声又在他耳边响起。

佐助的手摸到鸣人胸前两粒柔软的乳尖，他揉弄着直到他们在手心变得坚硬，然后再不时拉扯一下，抠弄乳头上的小孔，佐助觉得他应该挺爽的，身下的蜜穴一阵皱缩将他的阴茎绞紧。

“为什么我的胸部不发育啊？”鸣人摸了摸自己平坦的胸膛。

“你很想发育吗？”

“男人不都是喜欢大胸吗？”

佐助简直想堵上他的嘴，他知道鸣人下个问题一定是问他“你喜欢吗？”，在他开口之前他决定用一个吻将这个问题封印在他嘴边。

少年立刻沉溺在这个吻中了，他喜欢和大人黏黏糊糊的接吻拥抱，这比做爱还让他快乐。

佐助的手摸向男孩一直被他冷落的阴茎，顶端滴出几滴黏液，他帮他快速地撸动着，时不时摁压一下龟头。

“别弄了，要射了。”鸣人抓住佐助的右手，白皙的手上显露出凸起的青筋。

“那就射出来。”佐助没有理会他的请求，手上的动作更快了，胯下也没有停，鸣人被他顶地一颠一颠的，他的眼睛又因为生理快感而泛出泪水。他是真的没力气了，只能靠佐助托着，最后佐助一个用力地顶弄让他忍不住“啊”了一声射到佐助手中，白花花的精液溅到两个人的小腹上。

他的穴口被撑得发酸，大腿根部也在颤抖，但佐助并没有放过他，鸣人感觉到那个灼热坚挺的硬物还在他的体内驰骋。他被佐助抱住掉转了个方面，但阴茎没有拔出来，而是在他穴内磨了一圈，他的内壁被龟头戳得发麻。

他被佐助从背后圈在怀里，佐助的手在前面抚摸着他被顶得有些凸起的小腹。

“我会怀孕吗？”

“现在不会。”佐助细碎轻柔的吻落在脖子上。

他和佐助贴得很近，但他还是觉得不满足，他看不见佐助。他偏过头伸出半截舌头向佐助索吻，佐助含住他的舌头再次与他唇舌交缠，鸣人有些焦灼地从对方口腔攥夺浸液。等这个吻结束时，他的嘴唇因为被用力地啃咬而变得红肿。

“操我吧”，他抓住宇智波的手臂，“用力操我，警官。”

他的话音刚落宇智波就粗暴地将性器向内顶，他的小腿向后折叠，似乎察觉到了他无意识的逃离，他的脚踝被宇智波紧紧攥住。佐助的胯撞上被操得大开的肉穴，动作幅度一下比一下大。

鸣人突然觉得身体深处有什么柔软的地方被操到了，他的头皮瞬间变得酥麻，下盘发软。

他有些呜咽着问道宇智波，“这是什么？好奇怪。”

“操到了你的子宫吗？”

子宫？鸣人不知道，他只知道好奇怪，他的小腹暖暖的，好像有什么东西要流出来，他摁住佐助的手，用恳求的语气说道，“好奇怪，停下，我好像要尿出来了。”

但佐助只是轻轻笑了一声，然后把他的腿向两边分的更开，疯狂地操弄他那点花心，鸣人的阴道痉挛似的缩紧，自觉地加紧体内耸动的阳具。他的小腹抽搐痉挛，雌穴的淫汁也开始向外喷溅，发出“噗嗤”声，两个人交合的地方磨出了几分白沫。他的阴户已经被磨得肿胀了起来，摩擦的时候还带着几分痛感。

他的喘息声中带着啜泣，他低头看了一下，宇智波粗长的阴茎刺穿他的雌穴，原本窄小的细缝被撑成了一个外翻的肉洞，他想不通这个地方是怎么生出小孩的。

突然他觉得有股遏制不住的尿意从下体涌出，他想逃，但佐助死死地把他嵌在阴茎上，他忍不住叫出了声，声音甜腻高昂。佐助的手甚至摸到身下，揉弄碾压他的阴蒂，鸣人再也受不住，小腿绷紧，身体一阵痉挛，收缩的肉道里喷出一股透明尿液，春潮从挤逼的肉缝里流出。佐助抽插了十几下，每一下都带着淫液从体内向外喷洒，温热的液体浇灌在佐助的龟头上。

鸣人被操得眼泪和口水混在一起，他从来没体会过这种感觉，就在他想求佐助快点射时，佐助一记深埋射了出来，尽管隔着避孕套，但鸣人能感觉到佐助精液的浓烈与炽热。

他捂住脸，把头靠在佐助胸前，身体因喘息而起起伏伏，这太丢人了，他竟然在做爱的时候尿了出来，身下的沙发都被他弄湿了一大片。

佐助没有着急抽出来，他亲了亲鸣人泛红的耳朵对他说道，“这不是尿液，这叫阴道射精，就像你前面这根一样。”

他从鸣人体内退出，他怕自己做的太激烈，于是他把鸣人放倒在沙发上，想要看看那处的情况。阴户鼓胀起来，一幅完全被操熟了的样子，又红又肿，唇穴外翻露出两片肉瓣，小洞还未完全闭合，淫水和几滴精液混合着使体毛黏在一起。

好像做的是有点过火了。

“疼吗？”

鸣人摇摇头，伸手勾住了宇智波的脖子，把他带向自己这边，他把脸埋进佐助的颈窝，用鼻子蹭了蹭佐助的脖子，他说，“喜欢你，警官，好喜欢你。”他愿意把他口袋里所有的葡萄味泡泡糖都给他。

宇智波撩起鸣人额前的碎发，在他额头上留下一个不带欲望的轻吻。


End file.
